The Decorated Tile Wiki
Tiles Categories Manufacturers Designers Themes & Styles Art Nouveau Encaustic __NOEDITSECTION__ Guidelines This is a collaborative community effort to create a database of Decorated Tile images. Please feel free to add your images of tiles to the wiki with some information about them. Tiles produced in any period or country are welcome. NB. Please only upload photographs or scans of actual tiles. Keep the information simple and to the point and name the sources of that information. You will need to log in or create a (free) account to upload images to this wiki Help with creating Tile Pages is available by clicking here. width=26 buttonlabel=Create Tile Page break=yes bgcolor=f8fcff Can you help? Click here to see tiles that require further identification Minton Hollins & Co - Humourous Sporting Scenes - Cricket - 8inch.jpg|Minton Hollins Ltd - Humorous Hunting Scenes c1875,|link=Humorous Hunting Scenes - Minton Hollins|linktext= Humorous Hunting Scenes Ann Clark Tile.jpg|Kenneth Clark Ceramics - Hand screen printed design by Ann Clark c1960|link=Screen-printed Designs - Kenneth Clark Ceramics|linktext=Screen-printed Designs August 1.jpg|Copeland - Months of the Year designed by Lucien Besche. c1880.|link=Months of the Year - Copeland|linktext=Months of the Year Alan Wallwork Tile 1.jpg|Alan Wallwork Ceramics - Hand painted glazes. c1968.|link=Abstract Designs - Alan Wallwork|linktext=Abstract Designs - Alan Wallwork Crane 1.jpg|Minton China Works - Aesthetic design. c1880|link=Aesthetic Bird Tiles - Minton China Works|linktext=Aesthetic Bird Tiles Save0118.jpg|Christina Sheppard - Hand painted and sgraffito tile. 1974|link=Christina Sheppard Tiles|linktext=Christina Sheppard Tiles Times of Day - Nox - Walter Crane - Maw & Co.jpg|Maw & Co - Times of the Day designed by Walter Crane c1878.|link=Times of Day & Seasons - Maw & Co|linktext=Times of the Day alice 1.jpg|Dunsmore Tiles - Based on the fabric designs of C F A Voysey. c1950|link=Alice in Wonderland - Dunsmore Tiles|linktext=Alice in Wonderland 7 Second Childishness - Maw & Co.JPG|Maw & Co - The Seven Ages of Man designed by H, Stacey Marks c1882|link=The Seven Ages of Man - Maw & Co|linktext=The Seven Ages of Man Save00888.jpg|Minton China Works - Eight inch frieze tile by Christopher Dresser c1870.|link=Blue Tits 8in Frieze Tiles - Minton China Works|linktext=Blue Tits 8in Frieze Tiles Save0214.jpg|Carter & Co - English Countryside designed by Reginald Till. 1953.|link=English Countryside - Carter & Co|linktext=English Countryside Art Nouveau Tile - Minton China Works.jpg|Minton China Works - Art Nouveau tile c1900|link=Art Nouveau Tiles - Minton China Works|linktext=Art Nouveau Tiles Save0225.JPG|Richards Tiles - Art Nouveau tile c1905|link=Art Nouveau Tiles - Richards Tiles|linktext=Art Nouveau Tiles IMG_1800.jpg|Minton Hollins Ltd - Gothic revival border tile. c1870|link=Gothic Revival Border Tiles - 8 inch - Minton Hollins|linktext=Gothic Revival Border Tiles Minton Hollins & Co - Gothic Revival Border Tile 1.jpg|Minton Hollins Ltd - Gothic revival border tile. c1870.|link=Gothic Revival Border Tiles - 8 inch - Minton Hollins|linktext=Gothic Revival Border Tiles IMG_1830.jpg|Maw & Co - Intaglio moulded tile.|link=Intaglio Moulded Tiles - Maw & Co|linktext=Intaglio Moulded Tiles Funding .......... Bibliography..........Links..........Minton Hollins Picture Tiles..........In Situ ..........Panels & Runs..........J Moyr Smith.........20th c Tiles..........Help Minton Hollins Picture Tiles In Situ 20th c Tiles Encaustic Encaustic Tiles Minton Hollins Picture Tiles Panels & Runs In Situ Art Nouveau 20th c Tiles J Moyr Smith Category:Browse